Komi Shouko
"So... Would you make me... your first friend?" -''Komi Shouko, written to '''Hitohito Tadano'. Shouko Komi (Japanese: 古こ見み 硝しょう子こ Komi Shouko?) is the titular protagonist of the romance/slice of life/comedy manga, Komi Can't Communicate (Komi-san wa Komyushou desu, roughly meaning Miss Komi has a Communication Disorder). An absolute beauty to anyone, Shouko Komi, in reality, suffers from extreme social anxiety and communication problems, making her largely unable to talk to others. However, her attractiveness and stoic appearance (which in itself results from her anxiety) is perceived as refined, making her highly popular while preventing people from actually getting to know her. Why She Rocks # She suffers from extreme social anxiety and communication problems, which makes her a highly relatable and sympathetic protagonist worth following. # Her solution to overcoming her crippling anxiety and fufill her desire to build friendly relationships with others is to make 100 friends, with the help of her only two friends Tadano and Najimi, which is wholesome entirely in itself. # She is adorkable to a tee. #* Her cuteness can ve be described when she goes into her well-known face-mode: her face goes almost blank except for her two big simple round eyes with large black dots in them. Gains twitching cat ears when pumped for something. Is naturally curious about anything. Blushes when her relationship with Tadano is brought up. Appears gracious on the outside but her nature is a little silly sometimes. # Almost everything she does is adorable and full of whimsy. This is, notwithstanding that she's already beautiful, which is like the cherry on top of the cake. # Despite her beauty and aloof behavior inviting people's admiration and also intimidation, she's actually just a very shy and sweet girl who simply wants to make friends. # She acts as the local cool big sis to many, even with her social and vocal troubles. # She is a sweeter, kinder and more accessible person than how she appears at first glance. # One of the results from her social isolation is the fact that she is enthusiastically curious about experiencing new stuff. # She's also academically intelligent, getting above 90 in all her tests; even in English and Japanese! # She is surprisingly competitive when it comes to games, sports, interpersonal interactions... and cats. # For a person who speaks so little, Komi is mentioned to have a beautiful voice in the few instances that she does. # In spite of the image of perfection people have of her, Komi is a regularly fussy teenager around her parents and in family outings, though nowhere as fussy as her brother. Bad Qualities # She may come off as a full-blown Mary Sue to some. # Though she is regarded as the Madonna of their school, she herself is incapable of socializing with others to such a level that it can be called a communication disorder. Trivia * Despite loving cats and having a cat motif, when she visits a cat café, most of them avoid her. * if she would forcibly speak, she trembles like a vibrating phone. * She is very detail-oriented and meticulous, having a tremendous memory of conversations she's had. ** When Yamai kidnapped Tadano, she later wrote their conversation verbatim. * According to Yamai, Shouko's legs are 84cm in length while her walking stride is 50 cm and the length on the nail of her index finger is the golden ratio. * In the one-shot, Shouko was able to speak but she speaks tons of words that Hitohito can't keep up with. * Her competitiveness is a trait she inherited from her grandma and shares with her cousin Akira. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Fan Favorites Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Young Adults Category:Pessimists Category:Neurotic Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Lonely Characters